<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Options by PwiPwiPoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368209">Options</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo'>PwiPwiPoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Discussions about body parts and getting pregnant, F/F, Fertility Issues, Fluff, I honestly don't know if they have fertility clinics in Etheria but whatever they do now, Intersex Adora (She-Ra), Intersex Character, Married Life, Post Season 5, Slice of Life, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, just a heads up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra want kids, so they go to a fertility clinic to find out their options.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Options</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra’s tail thumps anxiously against the bench cushions, the muffled thuds echoing in the nearly empty waiting room. Her tail stops when she feels a gentle hand over her own, she tilts her head to the side and is met by Adora’s reassuring smile. She turns her hand over so that the two can clasp together and returns the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra has never liked going to the doctor, it always reminds her of the health check ups back in the Horde; they had them weekly and they were very intrusive. This Erelandian fertility clinic was better though, the staff was much more respectful of her autonomy and the examination rooms didn’t stink of medicine and blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, Catra,” the receptionist calls out, “the doctor will see you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stands up first and Catra follows behind her, passing under a heavy wool curtain as a nurse leads them to a brightly light office. The nurse instructs the couple to have a seat and wait for the doctor before he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora taps Catra on the shoulder, “You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the Magicat answers quickly, “just nervous to get the results. I’ve been on pins and needles since we took those tests last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, “Same. But we’ll know if we can have a baby or not in a few minutes.” Adora’s eyes open suddenly, “Now that I say that out loud I feel even less relieved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra chuckles, “Only you come up with something you thought was comforting and have it backfire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde gives her wife a soft slug to the shoulder, prompting more giggling from the Magicat woman. A gentle rapping at the door grabs the wives attention as a stocky mushroom woman waddles into the room with a manilla folder under her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the wait, I’m Doctor Edulis. I will be handling your case from now on. Let’s take a look at your test results.” She takes out the papers from her folder and reads over them carefully, “Okay looks like your species are compatible, that’s a good start. No hormone abnormalities or other issues, good good. Catra your sperm count is a little low but totally viable. And Adora, your eggs are healthy, everything looks good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women heave a collective sigh of relief, silly smiles bloom on their faces. “Oh thank goodness,” Adora breathes, “I feel so much better now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too babe,” Catra says just as she kisses her wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Edulis gives the couple a wrinkly smile, “Now we should discuss options for carrying the embryo. The first one I want to suggest is having a surrogate carry the embryo to term, this could be a friend or family, but if that is not an option we can screen for a gestational carrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora clears her throat, “Actually, I was wondering if there was a way for me to carry our baby. I know I don’t have a womb but I want, well, give birth. That just feels more right.” Catra slips a hand into Adora’s, the Magicat woman gives her a gentle squeeze as she gazes lovingly into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” the mushroom woman says with a gentle smile, “we do have two options in this case.” She hands the women two pamphlets, “The first one is a uterus transplant, it is pretty self explanatory and the procedure is fairly quick however the recovery period is quite long and we won’t be able to start gestation until after that time. There is also a chance that the transplant may be rejected, however that is very unlikely and we will closely monitor your health to make sure that everything is fine. This is a permanent solution so if you wish to have children in the future this would be the best option.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman stops to take a sip from the glass of water on her desk, “The second option is a temporary artificial uterus. Basically we create a womb through magic, it functions exactly the same as a biological one but it will dissipate after the child is born. The recovery period is also much quicker as there is no potential for the uterus being rejected. The downside is that the success rate of creating a womb decreases significantly after the first pregnancy, so you would only want to take this option if you are absolutely certain you don’t want children later down the line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra puffs out a bit of air. “Well, at least we have options,” she turns to her wife, “What do you want to do? I’m cool with having more kids later, if that works for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora scratches her cheek, “Yeah I want to have more too. I mean we have enough room in the castle, and I like the idea having a big family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Me too.” Catra kisses the back of Adora’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor hops out of her chair and comes around her desk, “Alright then, I’ll get started on the paperwork and we can schedule you for surgery in a couple weeks. If you do change your mind, just let us know and we will make the proper adjustments.” The old woman shakes each of the couple’s hands, “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra and Adora thank the Doctor and follow her out of the office. They stop at the receptionist’s desk to schedule the pre-surgery consultation and take Doctor Edulis’ card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women walk out of the clinic, warm sun rays kissing their cheeks. The couple turn to each other and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes; Adora stoops down to kiss Catra on the lips, she pulls back just enough to gently rub their noses together. “I love you Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” They share another long kiss before they head down the busy market street, fingers entwined.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>